callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bipod
The bipod is an attachment for all Machine Guns in Call of Duty: World at War that increases the weapon's accuracy if the player mounts the gun on a solid surface. It also appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified and is a cut attachment in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: World at War Campaign In the campaign, the bipod is only found attached to the: M1919; MG42; FG42; Type 99 and BAR . The player can zoom in while mounted to aim down the sight on the gun that the user is upholding . Multiplayer The bipod is available on completing the first Marksman challenge (Marksman I) for all MGs. It is more effective for MGs that can hold more ammo, as weapons such as the BAR, Type 99, and FG42 contain too little ammo and/or fire too fast with too little ammo to effectively use the bipod for prolonged periods of time. To mount a machine gun, (if a bipod is attached, that is), go up to any leveled surface e. g., a windowsill or sandbags, and a message saying "press and hold use to mount weapon''. The bipod can only be used when the message shows up, and it can no longer be used while prone. Using the bipod on some machine guns like DP-28, Type 99, or BAR, decreases the machine-guns' iron sight zoom. The MG42 and Browning are apparently not affected by this. The reticle will change into a large white cross when mounted, which will even appear in Hardcore. Recoil and idle sway are completely removed when the bipod is mounted, but there is also somewhat limited horizontal turning range. The player will also fire two or three more bullets than normal, thus, if the player is in a bipod position with the M1919 and the trigger is pulled quickly, which would normally result in one shot being fired, about two "bars" from the ammo counter will be lost but at least three-four bullets will be fired. Basically, mounting the bipod increases magazine capacity. The bipod is often used to create a distraction or provide extremely effective covering fire. There are no "permanent" mounted machine guns in ''Call of Duty: World at War online play. These were removed in favor of the much more mobile bipods. Bipod BAR.png|BAR bipod Bipod DP28.png|DP-28 bipod Bipod MG42.png|MG42 bipod Bipod Type99.png|Type 99 bipod Zombies The bipod is present on all of the machine guns in both Nacht Der Untoten and Verrückt. However, there are only two places where it is possible to mount a bipod. There is one mountable surface near the "whispering morgue," where the BAR is bought off the wall, however, this position is practically useless. The other is near the balcony on the German side, though it can only be done in co-op. If a player crouches near the balcony in a certain spot and the other with the weapons that has a bipod holds the use button near them, it will mount on top of their head, and will remain even after the other player leaves the spot. The bipod was removed in Shi No Numa and Der Riese, apart from on the BAR and the FG42, where it is still visible on the weapon. In Nacht der Untoten and Verrückt, there is overwhelming evidence that there was once the option to mount the player's machine guns in various places, such as the sandbags upstairs on Nacht der Untoten or the balconies of Verrückt, but was scrapped by the developers. This is further supported by the mounted guns found under the map in Verrückt via noclip, the bipods physically present on the weapons, the weapons names (i.e. Deployable BAR as opposed to just BAR), and in the Verrückt trailer, a Marine is seen using a Browning M1919 mounted in a window. Gallery M1919 Browning Bipod WaW.png|The M1919 Browning with a bipod attached. M1919 Browning Deploying Bipod WaW.png|Deploying the M1919 Browning's bipod. Call of Duty: Black Ops II A cut Create-A-Class icon of the Bipod can be found in the game files. It is named, cac_mods_bipod. Bipod_Menu_Icon_BOII.png|Menu icon. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Bipod attachment is exclusive to the campaign. It appears in the mission Ops M.I.A., where it is mounted on the Dragunov. Trivia *When viewed from third person all bipods appear to be in the extended position even when the gun is not mounted. *When mounting a machine gun, with the exception of the FG42, its rate of fire increases. *When the DP-28 is mounted, the third person firing noise is different, and sounds similar to the BAR. *If the player mounts a machine gun in Campaign, it will show an overheat/cool down indicator like a permanent mounted machine gun, but it still uses ammo. *In the Verrückt trailer, a marine is using a Browning while deployed in a window, with Double Tap. *In the PC version, the console command "prone_bipod_enable 1" allows the players to mount their MGs on the ground. *If the player shoots one bullet while the gun is mounted, it will look and sound like the player shot three bullets. *In multiple games, unusable bipods can be found on several weapons. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Cut Attachments Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Attachments